Love Is My Curse
by amanda is baked
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends, but that slowly crumbles when Bella's social status goes from geek to queen bee. Edward's a fool, and loves her, but Bella has a boyfriend, Cloud, whose got her under the influence of love. Read & Enjoy & Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well, I'm just seeing if anyone will like this. It was just something that kept bugging me and I had to write it. So read on! **

* * *

**Love is my curse.**

**Summary: **_Bella and Edward have been best __friends since they were born;__ as their parents were good friends, so were their children. Now in their junior year of high school, Edward and Bella are still good __friends__, but Bella is the popular girl that all the guys want, and Edward__ well Edward isn't very popular himself, but still the most good__ looking guy in the school,__ but__ he just doesn't flaunt himself, so __in result… __no one notices. __They__ may still be friends, but have__ slowly__ grown apart since 8__th__ grade. Edward loves Bella, but she only sees him as a friend. How will these two get together? Will they ever be together?_

* * *

**Chapter 1**** meeting my loves first love**

Edward P.O.V

How come so many say when you love someone they always love you back, when in reality, you can love someone without them knowing, or them loving you back? Well, I love someone, and she doesn't love me back. I know this because, unlike all the summers before freshman year, we would see each other every day, or at least every week or 2. This past summer, I would only see her every other month when she _didn't_ have her _boyfriend_ to go out with, and call me over for a "play date," is what she calls it.

Who is it that I love so much you ask? The one and only Isabella Marie Swan, aka Bella, the most popular, drop dead gorgeous girl in Scottsdale, Arizona. But to me, she's the most beautiful girl in the history of beautiful girls, and forever will be, even after she dies – hopefully of old age and not some tragic reason.

Today was the first day of junior year in high school, and I would finally be able to see Bella again. The last time I've spoken to her was two weeks ago when we were telling each other our schedules when we got them. The last time I've _seen_ her, was two month ago, when her _boyfriend_ was out of state for a few days and she grew bored and came to me.

At this moment I had arrived at the school. I was the first one there in anticipation of seeing Bella after so long; after _too_ long.

I stayed in the car and put on some music, waiting for the lot to fill. Suddenly I heard a rapping on my window. I jumped slightly, not realizing that the parking lot had filled. I looked over to the window and found an angry Rosalie and Jasper, and a hysterical Emmett.

Rosalie and Jasper are my siblings (who I forgot to drive to school, which was probably the reason they were angry….) and Emmett is one of my best friends, and Rosalie's boyfriend. Jasper and Rosalie are twins, but skipped a grade, so they're in their junior year too. They're also adopted, just like I was. But they got to keep their last name the same, so only if you knew us, would you know we lived together.

I quickly rolled down the window. "Yes?" I asked innocently. Emmett laughed harder, and Jasper and Rosalie both glared at him. Mostly Rosalie, though.

"You idiot! How can you forget us?! We had to call mom because your phone was off when we tried to call you! You know our car is broken!" Rosalie yelled at me. I got out of the car quickly.

"Well it's not my fault that you decided to disobey our parents and stay out past 11:00 and crash the car that you and Jasper both use because you were trying to put your make up back on so that no one would notice you were at Emmett's making out." I shot back at her. At this point Emmett stopped laughing, and Rosalie looked down.

"You did what?" Jasper asked her, visibly much more angry then before.

"Well, I kind of - I just - well you see…." By then I left them to their bickering, Emmett trailing behind me, not wanting to be involved with that conversation either.

"Hey dude, where's Bella? You two usually come to school together, don't you?" Emmett asked catching up to me.

"We used to, until she got a _boyfriend_ over the break. He moved here over the summer. He lives right across from Bella's house. I have no idea where she is. I've barely spoken to her at all this summer." I said through gritted teeth. Emmett knows how I feel for Bella, and he always supported me about it 100 percent.

"Aw, man, I'm sorry. If it's any consolation, I always thought you two were meant for each other!" He said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, thanks Emmett." I replied glumly. I really didn't want to talk about it.

"So what's his name? Have you ever met the guy?" He pried on, oblivious to my neglect to the subject.

"Cloud Retts. I've never seen him in my life, I've only heard about him because whenever I saw Bella, he was all she would talk about. I know everything about him from his shoe size to his favorite brand of chocolate now!"

"Hey look! There's Bella!" Emmett said, pointing to a car that Bella stood by. She was wearing a jean mini skirt and a black spaghetti strap with a purple elf design on it. Only a second after I looked a guy came out of the car. He had longish black hair and tan skin, well tan compared to Bella at least. The car was a Black Lamborghini Murcielago. **(pic. in pro.)**

He walked over to Bella, wrapped his arms around her and putting his hands in her back pockets, while she locked her arms around his neck and he gave her a long sweet kiss. Watching this, my heart sank deep and I could feel my face lose color. How I wished to be in his place and be the one giving Bella that long sweet kiss that she seemed to enjoy so much.

"Man, I am so sorry! That has _got_ to sting!" Emmett apologized yet again for no reason.

"Don't worry about it; it's not your fault." I said looking down.

When they pulled apart he spoke quickly to her and went to the trunk. While he did that Emmett had decided to get Bella's attention, along with everyone else's because of his booming voice. "Bella! Hey, Bella, over here!" He yelled out, waving both his arms over his head.

She looked over our way and her eyes lit up, which seemed impossible because of how bright they were already. Her smile that looked like it couldn't get any bigger grew wider.

I shot Emmett a glare, and walked over to Bella and her _boyfriend_.

"Hey Edward, Emmett! I've missed you guys!" She waved us over to her.

When we reached her, she engulfed us both in a long hug. "You can't believe how much I've missed you both! It was unbearable! Well, at least until Cloud came; after that, everything passed by in a blissful blur." A "blissful blur?" Time never passed by in a "blissful blur" when we hung out together…and this was the longest summer of my life. "Edward, when was the last time I met up with you? A week ago, two, three, a month?"

I faked a cough. "Two month; actually…."

She gasped, "Edward, I am _so_ sorry! It's just, I've been so caught up, that – I don't know, I'm just sorry! But I IMed you a few weeks ago right? We were exchanging schedules. Or was that with Cloud…?" That last comment she said was more to herself then to me, but I still answered it.

"It was probably me, you would have gone through that with Cloud in person, and I'm sure." I said without much feeling. She didn't notice my gloom though.

"Oh, right, of course!" She smiled.

"Hey Bells, who are they?" Cloud asked walking up to us with a skateboard in his hand.

"Oh, well this is my friend Edward, and that's my other friend Emmett!" She introduced us. We nodded our heads with no enthusiasm at all to meet him. I noticed when she said "friend" instead of "bff" towards me like she _always_ says when she introduces me to someone new. _Always._ "Guys, this is Cloud, my boyfriend."

"Hey, what's up Edward? I've heard so much about you, man." Not as much as I heard about _you_ I'm sure.

"Same here, nice to finally meet the famous Cloud Retts," I gave him a small smile.

"Bella!" I heard Alice's high pitched voice come from behind us.

Alice. She's Bella's best friend and Jasper's girlfriend. She's a freshman.

"Hey Bella!" She said excitedly as she reached us. She gasped when she saw Cloud. "Oh! My! God! Is that him?!" She whispered in her ear. I was close enough to hear what she said, and so was Cloud. He smiled shyly and is face heated up a bit.

"Hi, I'm Cloud. You must be Alice," He took out his hand to shake it, but Alice went in and hugged him instead, completely ignoring his hand. Typical Alice.

"Finally Bella has a boyfriend! I mean, I always thought her first boyfriend was going to be E-," Just then the bell rang, drowning the last thing she said.

"The bell, we better go. See you later guys!" And with that, Bella rushed off hand in hand with her _boyfriend._

* * *

**You guys like it??? Hope so... if it's not good then I totally understand! I just felt like writing it so... review if you like it, or have any idea's that you thought of. I always except them! **_  
_


	2. dream boy

**Yay****!! I've gotten great reviews for this!! ****More than for my other stories! One has 6 chaps. And 14 reviews, another 5 chaps. 8 reviews, this one ****is**** 1 chap (Well 2 now) and 10 reviews! ****It makes me so happy that you all like it! And if you haven't checked out the car on my page, you should see it! It's HOT! and if I find a ****pic**** of Cloud, it would most likely be an anime, ****cuz**** no one can match the hotness that is Cloud, and I**** decided how it's going to end, like ****ExB**** or ****CxB**** but I can't tell you**** So,**** R&E&R!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**** Dream Boy**

Bella P.O.V

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

I groggily hit the alarm clock so it could shut the up! **(A/N-I ****don't**** like actually cussing for the sake of my readers!)**

I didn't want to get out of bed yet, but I knew I had to. It was the first day of school, and I had to show cloud around.

CLOUD! My heart raced in anticipation to see him. I see him every day now, and I never get tired of looking at him, as if the last time I saw him just wasn't long enough.

I got out of bed a little too quickly, and went falling down to the floor because I was tangled inside the blanket. I landed with a loud "thump!" and a muffled "oof!!"

I got up again and rushed to the bathroom to shower. While I was in there I thought about the first day Cloud had moved here.

* * *

_A large moving truck was parked right out in front of my house. __It's been a week, and that thing is _still_ there__. I hon__estly could care less about the new neighbors'; it just bugged me that they won't move that thing!_

_I __took out my phone as I had just __realized it's been a week since I've seen __or talked to __E__-__"Sweetie!__ Come here, I need you to do something for me!" My mom called me._

_I sighed and put to back in my pocket. __"Yes, mom?"_

_"Honey, I made this pie for the neighbors, would you mind going over there and giving it to them please?" She said, while putting the pie in my hand and pushing me out the door. _

_"But mom, I was about to call E- since when do you bake?" I asked._

_"I don't, I just got it from the bakery, now GO!" _

_"But I-," I was interrupted when she shut the door in my face. I suppose that meant I had to go over there. I sighed angrily, but still went across the street._

_I knocked on the door impatiently, really wanting to get out of here. That is, until I saw the guy who opened the door._

_My mouth fell open and just hung __there,__ all the while my hand was still in mid-air. The guy just stared at me._

_'He is SO gorgeous! GASP Do I look OK? Is my hair alright? Oh my god, is my mouth open? He must think I'm freak! How long's it been, a minute? A fly could have gone in there and I wouldn't have noticed._

_He was 6'2" and shirtless, dripping wet. He had longish black hair, and kind of turquoise __eyes; not green, but not blue either. He's got nice abs, but he wasn't huge. He was just right. He was also _very_ tan. Well…at least compared to me, he is._

_"Are you OK?" He asked me, actually concerned._

_"Uh…uh, yeah, I'm-I'm fine," I reassured him with a smile. He smiled back, and my heart __fluttered when I saw it_

_"I'm Cloud Retts. __You?"_

_"Isabella Swan, but call me Bella."_

_"__What a perfect name for you." I blushed. "__What do you have there__, Bella__?" He asked looking down at something. I looked down too. THE PIE! I'm surprised I hadn't dropped it._

_"Oh, this?__ This…this is a pie that my mom 'baked.'" I said. He could hear the quotes in "baked" and chuckled softly._

_"Do you have any idea what kind of pie that is?"_

_I smiled a little, "Not a clue."_

_"Hmm, well I guess I'll just have to wait and see, don't I?"_

_"I guess you will." I smiled at him. "So…what's up with the wetness?" I asked pointing at him._

_He blushed as if he just realized he was wearing no shirt. "Oh…um, I was swimming." He looked down embarrassed. I laughed quietly._

_"Hey, um…do you want to go out sometime? Like to the movies maybe?" I smiled at his question._

_"I'd love to."_

_**Later that night------**_

_"The movie was great Cloud. So, I'll I see you tomorrow?"_

_"As a matter fact you will. I _do_ live across the street from you."_

_I smiled. "Great!" I kissed him lightly on the cheek and went inside my house._

_I went to my room and decided to check my phone messages. "You have 5 missed calls, and 3 new messages," said the robotic voice in the voice. I looked to see who had called me._

_Edward._

* * *

EDWARD!! I had forgotten about him. I turned off the water and tripped on my way out of the bath tub. _'Ugh! How many times am I going to trip today? Grr!' _I had bought Edward a gift this summer when Cloud and I went up to Tortilla Flat **(That's an actual ****restaurant in AZ** It was a necklace that said "best friends" and it was encrypted on a circle shaped gold stone that was broken into two necklaces, and it was _very _expensive. **pic****. In pro)**

I dried myself up and went into my room, which was connected to my bathroom. My entire closet door was a mirror, and it was a walk in too. I put on a black tank top, and a grey mini jean skirt, along with white roxy's with silver stars on them **pic****In pro.)**

I looked in my mirror and decided to wear my hair down after I had brushed it. It looked decent enough today. Just then I heard a honking, which meant Cloud was here! I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder and left the house.

I got into the car that I have grown so accustomed to by now, it didn't even stun me the slightest bit anymore, for it was a _**very nice car.**_

"You look beautiful today," Cloud commented.

"You say that _every_ day," I said rolling my eyes.

"It's only the truth. You _are_ beautiful _every_ day. Besides, other times I say gorgeous," he said leaning in to give me a kiss.

"Oh, well then I'll just have to work on going down to pretty if you don't want every boy in our school chasing after someone as gorgeous as me," I said softly and sarcastically against his lips. He chuckled softly and I leaned in more and gave him a quick kiss.

When that was over, he restarted the engine and drove off.

We stayed in a happy silence, but then I decided to turn the radio on to 103.9 and began going through my backpack for the necklace while Cloud and I sang along to the song.

"Cloud! Cloud, turn around! NOW!!" I began to hyperventilate.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked worried. He SHOULD be worried! Worried that Edward doesn't kick my butt!

"The necklace! I-I can't find it!! I need it, go back, please!" I begged. I can't believe how _dense_ I can be sometimes!

"We can't now, if we do, we're going to be late and it's our first of the year. We're already here Bella. I'm sorry, I would if I could, but I can't. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"No, it's not your fault, it's mine. God! I can be_ so_ dumb sometimes!" I smacked my head.

"Bella, you are never dumb. Maybe clueless at times, but never dumb." He said smiling down at me. I playfully smacked his arm for that "clueless" comment and got out of the car, pretending to be mad.

When he came out himself, he looked at me with a puppy dog face, his eyes begging for forgiveness. I laughed quietly, and he took that as a "You're forgiven," and came over to me. He put his hands in the back pocket of my skirt, while I put my arms around his neck for a _long sweet kiss._

We pulled apart. He saw that I was still worried about Edward's and my necklace. I knew this because of what he said next. "Sweetie, after school we can go pick up the necklaces, and then we can go drop it off at his house, and then you two can go out for the night since I've been hogging you all summer." He said to sooth me. I could tell he was glad he _did_ hog me, but I knew he was sincere also, so I nodded and bit my lip. He smiled and then walked to the trunk to get his skateboard, while I looked after him smiling too. Whenever he smiles it always just rubs off on me, no matter the situation. I sighed.

"Bella! Hey, Bella, over here!" Someone yelled. I looked over to see Emmett waving his huge arms over his head, and Edward standing next to him. My smile grew impossibly wider at seeing Edward, but I also was filled with fear. I haven't told him about the necklace, I wanted to, but I wanted it to be a surprise.

I called them over here.

Should I tell him now? Yes? No? Yes? No? Yes? No? Yes? No? No. Yes? Ugh!

They got over here, and I gave then both big hugs, I've just missed them _so much!!! _I can't believe I left the necklace!!

And then I started rambling then. "You can't believe how much I've missed you both! It was unbearable! Well, at least until Cloud came; after that, everything passed by in a blissful blur. Edward, when was the last time I met up with you? A week ago, two, three, a month?"

"Two month; actually…."

I gasped, has it really been that long? "Edward, I am _so_ sorry! It's just, I've been so caught up, that – I don't know, I'm just sorry! But I IMed you a few weeks ago right? We were exchanging schedules. Or was that with Cloud…?" I was too caught up in my thoughts from before, I couldn't think straight anymore.

After that the conversation went on kind of like that, me trying my hardest to organize my thoughts, and making it completely worse!

Just then Alice came out of nowhere – like she usually does – and got all excited over Cloud. Of course.

They introduced each other and then the bell rang.

"The bell, we better go. See you later guys!" I said in a rush, and took hold of Cloud's hand and we walked to our lockers. On our way there I waved to all the guys on the football team, and most of the cheerleading squad, and a few other people who are in my usual group, and already, everybody was talking about me and Cloud. I walked proudly beside him. Proud because I can call him my own, and no one else can.

* * *

**Ok, I didn't like this chapter. I don't know why, it's just…I don't know, ****sucky****. Well if you liked it, then that's good!! This would have been out sooner, but I've been kind of busy today. REVIEW!!! **


	3. two fools not in love with each other

**SORRY!! I was going to update 2 days ago, but I was so busy, and I didn't' have time to finish up the end of this chapy. But now I'm done!! ****Last chapy was…… not that great. In my opinion. But I am SO glad you all like it. And for those of you who hate Cloud, I'm sorry. But hopefully you'll learn**** to like him by the end of the story****, I hope…. If not, then… FINE!! jk! But, ya…**** OH, and there's an anime pic of him in my pro. It's not perfect but it's close… enough.**** READ ON MY FELLOW…… READERS!! READ ON!!!**

* * *

** Chapter 3 Two fools not in love with each other  
**

Edward's P.O.V

It's been a long morning so far. Every class just kept on going on, and ON! I tapped my pencil on the desk watching the clock. _'Just a few more seconds Edward. You can handle it, just… hang in there.'_ I thought to myself. It was the last class before lunch, and I had none of them with Bella, but I did have this one with Cloud. _Joy._

The bella –I MEAN – _bell,_ the _bell_ rang, cuing us that class was over.

I tried to escape quickly before a certain someone could catch up to me, but I was with no luck.

"Hey, man. Wait up," Cloud called as he caught up with me. "I don't know where the cafeteria is, and Bella's got some business to do apparently, so she told me to ask you. Is that cool with you?"

"Yeah, sure dude. No prob." I said through gritted teeth, trying my best to hold my temper.

"So, what do you think that thing Bella's up to is? I mean, you do know her better than I do, since you've known her all your life." He asked nonchalantly. I restrained myself from saying _'Oh, she's probably making out with a jock in the AV room.'_ Which I knew would never be true, but I would've gotten a kick out of that one! Oh, well. Bella would find out, and she would kill me.

"I don't know, it's a big school, lots of people, and plenty keep you busy."

"Right…." He said. This was beginning to get kind of awkward, but luckily we reached the cafeteria at that point.

"Well, here it is. You know the way now?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Uh… yeah."

We walked in and found an empty table in the corner after we got our food. No one I was friends with was here yet, and Cloud didn't know anyone yet, so I was stuck here alone with him.

"So, since Bella's a cheerleader, are you jock or something?" He asked, trying to start conversation.

"Ha! Yeah right, I'm as far from the level the jocks are, as Pluto is from the sun." I said. That was funny, jock!

"What 'level' are you on then?" He looked interested, but I was getting bored of this conversation already.

"I'm above the nerds and under the normal people that suck up to the preps, posers, jocks, and cheerleaders; which basically make up 'The Crew.'" **(A/N- LOL! I'm making fun of the same exact people at my school who are just like that! They call themselves "The Crew" so yea)** I rolled my eyes, at what I had just said, and my boredom to the subject increased rapidly.

"That's good. I can't stand jocks or posers. As long as you're not one of the two, you're cool with me, man." He promised me. I rolled my eyes again making sure he didn't see. _'I don't really want to be your friend anyway, so maybe I_ should_ be a poser or jock!'_

Just then Bella walked into the cafeteria. She brought her own lunch to avoid the long line. She walked straight to us once she spotted our table, but once she was only a few feet away, she was being trampled by "The Crew."

"Come one Bella, you can't sit at _this_ table. It's all the way in the dark corner where no one can see you. Besides, we already saved you a spot." One of the girls whose name is Ally Cutter said. She was tall, thin, and had short blond hair, and believe me when I say, if you've ever seen her report card, her hair color fits her perfectly. She was in the Bella wannabes club.

Next in that club would be Alicia Berlanton, then Alexis Sanner, Madison Dowles, Lauren Mallory **(yes, NOW the original people come in! )** Jessica Stanley, and finally, Katie Marshall.

The most popular jock/poser would be Kevin Dow, one of the guys who used to hit on Bella all the time, next is Mike Newton, Collin Levin, Tyler Crowley, and Ken Matorsin. Annoying ?""\!?, all of them.

"Come on Bella, let's go," Alicia said, tugging on Bella.

"And of course, your boyfriend can come too," Alexis said while leaning on the table, only inches away from Cloud smiling, and flipping her hair flirtatiously.

He didn't look very happy about leaving with all those people, but stood up anyway.

"Edward, are you-," She couldn't finish because Ally interrupted.

"Are you kidding Bella? _He_ can't sit with us." She said, glaring in disgust my way. I only did the same back, and she flinched by my colder stare.

"Oh, right. Well, later Edw-" she couldn't finish again, cause she was being pulled away by them, the same with Cloud.

Emmett sat down only a minute after that, along with Jasper, while Rosalie went to sit with Bella and Cloud.

"Hey, we saw what happened, I am so sorry." Emmett said.

"Emmett, you really need to stop apologizing for no reason." Jasper said back at him.

"Oh, right, sorry – I mean… umm-…. UGH! I don't know!" Emmett said frustrated. Jasper loved to miss with his mind. While this was going on, I was just staring longingly in Bella's direction.

"Loosen up bud! Hey, to take your mind off Bella, we'll go out tonight, you me, and Jasper!" He said, desperately trying to lighten the dark mood.

"Actually me and Ali – OW! Um... I mean, yea, go out, the three of us…we'll have a lot of… fun." Jasper said agreed after being punched in the stomach by Emmett. He mumbled something about Alice killing him.

I sighed not really in the mood to go out tonight, but I decided I might as well go along with their effort. "Sure, but where to?"

"There's this new club downtown for high school and college students, we could go there," Jasper suggested.

"Oh yeah, what's it called…?" Emmett asked.

"Black Point. Why do you guys want to go there?" Cali Grends asked as she sat down with Angela Webber, Braya Tice, and Liz Kutchens. They were a few of our friends that were in the same "level" as us.

"Edward's got the blues so we're going out tonight to cheer him up." Emmett explained.

"Why, what's up with Edward?" Braya asked, smiling sympathetically at me.

"He's depressed because Bella's got a boyfriend and it isn't him." Jasper said. Braya's smile faltered a bit but she managed to keep it on. She's liked me ever since she moved here in the ninth grade. It's gotten annoying but I've managed to avoid it.

"Oh, cool. Can we come?" Liz asked really excited. She's a spas at times and it's fun to make fun of her.

"Yeah, none of us have any plans anyway." Angela spoke up. She was a shy girl, but not too much around us.

"That would be awesome! The seven of us, out together." Emmett started to get all excited too. After that we all started to talk about tonight's plans.

Finally it was time for biology. I sat in the far corner of the room by a window. I shared this class with Bella and Cali. Cali walked in just now, only a few seconds before the bell rang looking a little distraught, but Bella still wasn't here. Cali sat next to me, because it was either that, or sit by Collin Levin.

Just when the teacher was about to start, Bella flew into the class, looking a bit dazed, and sat down by Collin. He had shaggy blond hair, and was kind of lean; a poser.

The rest of the day flew by quickly, and I couldn't see Bella once today. So much for going to school so early to hang with her.

* * *

Bella P.O.V 

I was being dragged outside by Alicia, and Cloud was also being dragged by Alexis.

"So Bella, who's your new friend?" Alexis asked, staring intently at Cloud.

I snuggled into his arms which were wrapped around me, "Cloud Retts, my boyfriend."

"Hi…." Cloud waved his hand a little.

"So Cloud, do you do any sports?" Ally asked.

"Actually, yea, I skateboard. Tomorrow I'm heading out to the park with a few friends from my neighborhood."

"Dude, you don't have to pretend around us, none of us really skateboard, it's just for the image. In fact none of has an actual skateboard to begin with." Collin stupidly said. He wasn't exactly the smartest one in the crew. Everyone glared at him; he wasn't supposed to actually say they were posers. How much more stupid can someone get? Rosalie smacked upside the head, muttering about his stupidity.

"Dude, I'm not a poser, I've got a board in my locker right now." He said. By the look in his eyes, you knew he wasn't lying. He was actually angry.

Everyone was silent after that, but then Kevin spoke up. "Sweet man, can you show us?"

"Sure, tomorrow though, I'm busy today."

"What about right now?" He asked.

"Dude, I'm hungry, no way." And with that the conversation ended, and we started talking about… well really nothing in particular.

The bell rang and Cloud walked me to class, along with a few "lost puppies." Or in other words, Jessica and Alexis. They were drooling all over Cloud.

Right in front of them and the door to my class, he pulled me into a long kiss. It started to heat up and get deeper and deeper.

"Bella you better get in there before we get in trouble." Cloud murmured against my ear. I realized the bell had rung, and Cloud's followers were long gone.

"Yeah, trouble, class, right, going." I mumbled. I unsteadily walked into class and sat in the only empty seat, which was by Collin. He seemed happy with me sitting with him.

Class flew by quickly, and it was time for cheerleading practice. **(A/N- I don't know when you try out for cheerleading, so I'm just winging it, and yes, Bella is a cheerleader.)** Being me, I stumbled a lot, but was still the best other than those few times. I've made sure over the years that I can handle walking on a flat surface, and then advanced to more than walking and running.

Finally school ended, and I made my way to Cloud's car. Before I made it there fully, Cloud found me, and put his arm around my waist.

"There you are, if I hadn't seen you I probably would have gotten lost." He pouted a bit at the thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. Tomorrow I'll be sure to pick you up from class." I said jokingly.

We got to the car and slid inside. I turned on the radio, and my favorite song came on. Simple and Clean, English version by Utada Hikaru. "AAH!! I LOVE this song!!" I screamed excitedly. I sang along to it.

"We're home." Cloud said just as the song ended. He was smiling widely.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked playfully.

"I love your voice. Every time you sing a song, your voice always sounds better then the person who's originally singing."

"Yeah, whatever…." I said looking away as I blushed.

"So I'll see you in an hour to drop you off at Edward's, alright?"

"Okay!" I said, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

I got out of the car, and he backed up into his garage. After all, he lives_ right_ _in front of me_.

I took another shower and dressed in a Big Apple Tube Top and Beauty Fiend Grey Cuff Skull Pocket Capri. I put a headband in my hair, and then put on my makeup. Only a few minutes after I finished, Cloud was outside in his car waiting for me.

I grabbed a purse and put the necklaces in it.

"Hey," I said as I got into the car and gave him a quick kiss.

"Hey."

He drove off, and asked me directions to his house. When we got there I got out of the car and walked up to the house.

Edward may not be as popular as me, but he _is very_ rich. His house was huge, it was three stories, and filled two acres of land, as well as his backyard, which had a pool and Jacuzzi, as well as a garden, and a guest house. I used to spend all my summers here, but now I guess I haven't been here in a while….

I knocked on the door and Esme answered it. "Bella!" She pulled me into a big motherly hug. "It's so nice to see you after so long! Where have you been?" She said the last part as if she had just caught me sneaking back into my room at 3 in the morning.

"Well, I've been busy." I smiled. "Um…can I see Edward? I was hoping we could go to the movies or something together." I asked.

"Oh, darling I'm sorry, but Edward's not here. You just missed him." She said sadly.

"Oh…do you know where he is?" I asked hopefully. If I could find him, then I could at least give him the gift.

"No, I don't. I'm so very sorry Bella." Esme looked as though she was about to cry._ I_ felt as though I was going to cry too.

"Oh…. Okay…. Well, when he comes back…c-can you give him this, and tell him to call m-me." I said as I pulled out the box and handed it to Esme.

"Of course, darling, anything." She smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you." I whispered and then walked back to the car. Cloud was waiting there, making sure that I got in the house, but when he saw me coming back, he looked worried.

"Bella, what's wrong?" He asked, rubbing circles in my back when I was in the car.

"Edward wasn't there…." I said softly.

"Oh, Bella I'm sorry. Do you still want to go out, since you got all dressed up, or do you want to go back home?" He asked, just as softly as when I spoke, but covered with worry instead of hurt.

"I'll go out. I'd rather not sulk at home." I said.

"Alright, but I need to go home and change first, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

**Did you like it? hope so!! it was 6 pages!!!! next chap will be Bella and Clouds date, and Edward's night out with his friends!!! WOOT!**

**Review!!!**


	4. Fate has Brought us Apart

**Ok guys, I'm SO SO SO SO SO-... do you want me to go on? because I will! I won't. anyway... I finally updated! can you say YYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! I can!! lol!  
**

* * *

** _IMPORTANT!! MUST READ!!_ Now that I have your attention... hopefully. ok, well a lot of things have been put up on my profile since the last time I've posted. such as, new pictures of characters. and they're REAL people! not anime, and I changed the picture of the necklace that Bella gave Edward too. Also, Edward's house is up. So if you want see what it looks like, check it.  
and you should know right now, that this _story line_ will end ExB, but not necessarily Love is my curse. which means there will be a sequel. but that's all you're going to know about it.  
ummm... I think there was something else I was going to say... OH YEAH! I changed my pen name. the last time it was Edward's full name, and now it's what you see! but my old pen name is still on my pro. you'll see it on the bottom of the page. ok, well that's all I have to say!  
OH WAIT! no it's not! this chapter was going to be a lot longer, but I wanted to get it out sooner so you guys won't get too mad at me. that's all!  
**

* * *

**  
I am so happy guys!! I've had 1049 hits, 15 favorites, and 26 alerts. I FEEL SO LOVED!! hahaha! jk! moving on!  
**

** I'm sorry if there are any spelling errors, it's just I can't use Microsoft Word anymore. I'm stuck with WordPad, and it doesn't have spelling or grammar check on it, but the spelling should be fine. well R&E&R!!  
**

* * *

_Previously in_ Love is my curse_--- _

_Edward---_

"_Loosen up bud! Hey, to take your mind off Bella, we'll go out tonight, you me, and Jasper!" Emmett said._

"_There's this new club downtown for high school and college students, we could go there," Jasper suggested._

"_Black Point..." Cali Grends said._

"_Oh, cool. Can we come?" Angela asked._

"_That would be awesome! The seven of us, out together." Emmett said excitedly. After that we all started to talk about tonight's plans._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bella---_

"_Um...can I see Edward?..." I asked._

"_Oh, darling I'm sorry, but Edward's not here. You just missed him." Esme said sadly._

"_Oh…. Okay…." I walked back to the car._

"_Bella, what's wrong?" Cloud asked._

"_Edward wasn't there…." I said softly._

"_Oh, Bella I'm sorry..."_

"_I'll go out. I'd rather not sulk at home." I said._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 4 Fate has brought us apart_  
_

_Now in _Love is my curse_--- _**(A/N- actually, it's more like 25 minutes before Bella came, but yeah!)**

_Edward POV---_

_Go!!_

_So 1, 2, 3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.  
I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
when you look like that, do ya honey.  
_

_Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare._

_Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
_

_I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

_Well, so 1,2,3, take my hand and come with me  
because you look so fine  
and I really wanna make you mine.  
I say you look so fine  
that I really wanna make you mine._

_Oh, 4,5,6 c'mon and get your kicks  
now you don't need that money  
with a face like that, do ya._

_Big black boots,  
long brown hair,  
she's so sweet  
with her get back stare._

_Well I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
_

_I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
I said, are you gonna be my girl?_

_Oh yea. Oh yea. C'mon!_

_I could see,  
you home with me,  
but you were with another man, yea!  
_

_I know we,  
ain't got much to say,  
before I let you get away, yea!  
Uh, be my girl.  
Be my girl.  
Are you gonna be my girl?! Yea_

The song "Are you gonna be my girl" by Jet faded away and the entire time that song played, I couldn't help but think of Bella. She's the center of all my thoughts, an angel; how can someone not love an angel? She's like my drug, my heroine. My mind couldn't go one thought without trying to picture her beauty. Which was bad. Very, very bad. I have to forget about her for the night. Just for the night.

... That's going to be difficult.

"Edward, dear!" Esme called. I could tell she was just down the hall, probably at the staircase. I bet the next she says is that Emmett is here. "Emmett's here," oh yeah, I'm good.

"OK," I called back. Just then Emmett came bursting through the door.

"Dude! The millions of times I've been in your house, and I still got lost!" He exclaimed.

"Why am I not surprised?" I mumbled.

I really wasn't surprised. When I first moved here in 2002 I got lost all the time. Of course, at that time, I was only 12. Most people at my school don't know it, but... I'm rich. And I mean rich. My house has 5 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, 3 fireplaces, tennis court, sport court, balcony, gazebo, a private/diving/heated pool, private/heated spa, a game room with a pool table, a mini movie theater, and you should see my parents bathroom. Esme wanted a house with a view, and we sure got one hell of a view.

"Let's get Jasper." I said. We left the room to go find Jasper, and found him laughing his butt off in the living room.

"What's so funny Jasper?" I asked. He pointed to the fireplace, struggling to lift his arm up, he was holding onto his stomach with the other, trying his best to stop laughing for a few seconds, and failing completely. Emmett and I whipped our heads to the fireplace.

There, inside the fireplace, was Rosalie in overalls and a rag wrapped around her head, scrubbing furiously at the walls. She was covered in dust with a frustrated expression, muttering to herself. There were several cleaning supplies, such as a duster, scrubs, sponges, spray...thingeys for cleaning, and...other stuff. I could smell the chemicals from the liquid supplies.

Emmett and I burst out laughing. "Jasper...what...is...Rose...doing?!?! HAHAHA!!!" I said between laughs.

He managed to stop laughing to answer. "That my brother, is what I like to call pay back for recking the car. Emmett, you're next." Emmett stopped laughing and backed away from Jasper.

"I think we should go now. The girls aren't going to wait forever," Emmett said in a rush, still backing away.

We left with one last glance of Rosalie, and got into the car. Emmett's jeep only held five seats, so I took my Vanquish to ride with whoever was left.

We got to Angela's house first, though it took us a while to get to her because she lives in a gated neighborhood and we had trouble finding her last name in the listing. Then we made it to Braya's house, though I stayed away from the house because the sprinklers were on and I didn't want water stains on my car. Soon after that we got to Liz's without a problem. We finally got to Cali's house. The only thing was that there wasn't any room for Cali in Emmett's Wrangler, which is why I have my Vanquish, because it seats two, so she came with me.

"Hey Edward," she said as she got in my car. "Nice car. I didn't know you had a Vanquish."

"Yup. Brand new too. But I don't want any chances of getting it hurt, so I take my Volvo to school instead."

"That makes sense." She said, and smiled at me. I smiled back. It was silent for a bit except for the radio until Cali spoke up. "Edward...would you mind saving me a dance when we get there? I mean...just so I can get comfortable there, and all." She rambled, looking anywhere but at me.

"Okay, that would be nice," I promised, smiling down at her again.

Soon we got into conversation, and after a while of talking, we finally made it to the club. I parked my car in a darker area of the parking lot so it was difficult to see. I helped Cali out of the car, and we made our way over to everyone else.

"Are you ready to PARTY?!" Emmett yelled, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Don't you think you're exaggerating a bit much?" Jasper accused him. Emmett didn't know how to reply to that, so he just slowly started putting his arms down with an intensely confused look on his face.

The girls laughed at him and stalked off into the building, and me and Jasper followed them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

"So, where do you want to go?" Cloud asked as he drove down the street. He had just changed, and we were trying to figure out a good place to go.

"Umm...how 'bout the mall? We could watch a movie, and then eat." I suggested. "Or we could go to Black Point again."

"It's your pick." He said, smiling down at me. I smiled back at him.

Movie, or club...? The club is fun and has good music, and some people from the crew might be there, but then again it's also loud, and crowded, and full of perverts and skanks. The movie is good because I can cuddle, and then we could eat after that, so when I get home, I don't have to eat my mother's awful cooking.

"Movie." I decided.

"Movie it is." He said.

Soon we had made it to Fashion Square mall, and I saw Alicia, Mike, Kevin, Lauren, and Ally all sitting together in front of Paradise Bakery.

"I didn't know they would be here! Hey, why don't we go say hi?" I suggested.

Cloud took one look at them, and made a face. "Do we have to?"

"Yes! What's wrong with my friends?" I asked, though my mind was screaming '... What isn't wrong with my friends...?'

"Well...can you handle the truth?" He asked cautiously, as if he didn't want to offend me. Though I'm sure he read perfectly what I was just thinking by my expression. I was always said to be an open book.

"...Yeah, I think so."

He took in a big breath. "The guys are really bad posers, and the girls are whores." He admitted. I pursed my lips and looked down, grinding my foot in the floor, making a few particles of dust meet and create small dust bunnies.

"I know..." I said. I grabbed his arm and started pulling him to them. "Just be pretty and nice, and they'll love you in no time." Cloud just rolled his eyes and laughed.

"You're so strange some times Bella." He said, and then smiled. "It's very cute."

I laughed at that. "I'd hardly say I'm just cute," I said in a mock playful seductive tone.

"That's right, you're more like a sexy mama with a bad ass," he said in that same tone.

"Well you're a slice of hotty pie there yourself, stud man," I shot back at him in the same voice. By now we were laughing so hard had to hold onto each other for support.

"Bella, Cloud! Come here." Someone called for us. I looked up and saw Ally waving us over, along with everyone else staring in our direction.

"Come on," I nudged him so he would follow.

We sat down in a few chairs near them, because there weren't enough at the table.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked casually, trying to start conversation.

"Oh, we're waiting for someone, and just hanging out a bit before heading to Black Point. You should come with." Mike suggested.

"No, thanks. We were just going to watch a movie here. I'm not really in the mood for partying." I replied truthfully. I didn't want to be dancing for the rest of the day, I just kind of wanted to hang.

Ally's phone rang and she looked at who sent it. Apparently it was a text.

Her jaw dropped as she read. "She left without us! Come on, we have to go!" She ordered, motioning for everyone to get up.

"Well we better go, bye Bella." Alicia said while standing up, and being followed by everyone else. They all waved bye, and soon enough they were gone.

"Well, now that, that's over, what do you want to see?" Cloud asked, clapping his hands once when he said well.

"Uhh...I Know Who Killed Me! I heard it was really great!" I squealed.

Cloud laughed. "Okay, let's go get the tickets."

We went over to the booth, and it had a pretty lengthy line, but it wasn't all too bad.

"Cloud, you don't have to buy a ticket for me, I can get it on my own." I said when we were next in line.

He looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He asked in an awfully faked surprised voice...which was the point I guess. "Then may I ask, where is your money?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but stopped myself. I was about to say where it was, but that was the problem. It was in my messenger bag at home. I had forgotten to switch it into my purse. 'Damn my heedlessness.' I thought to myself.

I tried opening my mouth again, but failed completely in coming up with something to say. Cloud took that as my answer.

"That's what I thought," he chuckled under his breath. He took his credit card out of is wallet and handed it to the slightly large teenager with bad acne behind the counter.

"Next time I promise to let you pay, if you have your wallet...maybe." He muttered the last word. I rolled my eyes with a smile on my face that was really there for no reason. Maybe it was just because I was so happy with him, he made me feel so safe and...loved.

We got our tickets and then went into the theater. We got a small popcorn, and one drink to share. The movie finally started after all the trailers of all the "Coming to Theaters Soon" movies.

I snuggled into Cloud's chest after we pulled up the arm rest. He rested his head on top of mine. "Comfy?" He whispered into my hair. I answered by snuggling closer, letting him know that was a "Most comfortable I've ever been."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

After a while of dancing with the group of us, I decided to take break and go to the bar. Of course, it wasn't the kind of bar that gives out alcohol. It pretty much had every drink you could think of that doesn't have alcohol.

"Edward!" Called a high voice that I immediately took in as Alice. "I knew you weren't going to change into something nicer, so I decided to buy you some clothe at the mall today!" She squealed.

I stared at her in horror. "No, please! Spare me!" I said as if I was in an old and cheesy horror movie, the kind that are in black and white.

She grinned evilly at me, and the next thing I knew, I was being shoved into the ladies restroom, and Alice locking the door. She pushed me into a stall and threw some clothe over it. I caught it before it touched the ground.

"Alice, is this really necessary?" I asked, hoping she'll realize how pointless this is and let me go.

"Yes, and no," she said sternly. I sighed in defeat.

After I finished changing, I came out of the stall and she looked me up and down, then shook her head.

"What's wrong? And don't tell me it doesn't look good, because if you do I'll..."

"Shut up!" Alice yelled, interrupting me. "You look fine, you just put it on wrong." She stepped forward so she was inches away from me, and pulled my shirt out of my pants, put the collar up, and lowered my pants a bit. Then she prodded me towards the mirror.

"Kneel," she authorized. I did what she told me. I understood why I had to kneel, considering she was 4'10", and I was 6' 2".

My head was the only thing I could see of myself in the mirror. Alice was messing around with my hair, shuffling it, wetting it, putting it in different directions. I sighed impatiently, but she ignored it. I've learned not to fight against Alice when she was doing one of her "makeovers" because it only angered her, and for a short person, she could be very violent.

Finally she stopped messing with my hair. Then she told me to stay where I was, and was filling up the sink with water, making sure to close it first.

"What are you doing...?" I asked carefully and hesitantly. She only smiled mischievously back at me, and I groaned.

When it was full she, she splashed water in my face.

"What the f-" I was yet again interrupted by her rubbing some weird, rough, lotion gunk on my face. "Alice! What is this?!"

"Do you really need to know?" She asked irritated.

"Well, yes! It would be very nice to know what you're putting on my face.

"Relax! Do you have to be such a winy baby? If you must know, it's a special type of soap especially made for cleaning your face so it looks sparkley clean!"

I stayed silent as she kept scrubbing my face. It was starting to hurt, she was scrubbing really hard, and the soap was really rough. I finally asked a question that has been bugging me.

"Alice, why are you doing this? I mean, we're only at a club. Not a big party, or a dance." I questioned. This was getting really frustrating.

"Because. You just had to have all your friends go out tonight, which includes Jasper! And I was really looking forward to tonight's date with him! Pay-back's a bitch Edward." She explained. I groaned angrily.

"It wasn't my idea to come here! It was Emmett's! I don't even want to be here in the first place." I complained.

"Oh..."

"So will you let go and find Emmett to torture him instead of me?" I asked hopefully.

"Of course not!" She said appalled. Then she giggled. "Why not finish what we started." Now she was really scaring me. She had that evil glint in her eye.

"Fine! Just hurry up before someone needs to use the bathroom."

"OK!" Alice squeaked, and then continued to rub my face. Eventually - and thankfully - she cleaned the soap of my face by soaking paper towels in the full sink. She stood me up and looked up and down again. She nodded and smiled to herself. Then she got out AX and started spraying me all around with it.

"Alice, XcoughX stop! XcoughXcoughX" I begged her.

"XsighX fine," and she stopped. "OK! Now you're ready to go out there! You have no idea how much better you look, Edward!"

"Whatever. Just make sure no ones looking while I get out of here.

"Right," she skipped to the door and creaked it open, and looked around, making sure the coast was clear. "All clear."

"Good." I sighed in relief and cautiously walked out of the bathroom. She was right, no one was looking. I was actually surprised nobody needed to use the restroom. It was a long time that we were in there. I walked back to the "bar" and noticed no one had taken my seat, so I went over and sat in the same place as before. Not even a minute later, a girl came, and sat next to me. I ignored her, thinking she was just sitting there. How wrong that was.

"Hi. I'm Lexy, what's your name?" She flirted, twisting her hair and smiled at me. Only one word as to how I felt at the moment. Confused.

"Umm... Edward." I answered, looking at her. She couldn't be older then 15. "How old are you?" I asked.

"!7 years old!" She replied, straightening her self up right, bringing out her chest more as if to look older.

"Oh, really?" ☺ hehehehe, this is going to fun. "So what school do you go to, Lexy?"

"Chaparral. I'm a junior." She lied. You could tell, because she was starting to fidget with her shirt.

"You are? So am I, I haven't seen you there. What classes do you have?" (A/N- OK! Before I go any further, I have to say something. If you live in AZ this isn't important, but if you don't, the school grades are weird here. it goes from 1st-6th grade for Elementary, for JH 7-freshman, and HS sophomore-senior. So yeah! that's it!)

She hesitated to answer. "Umm, English 1st hour..."

"With who?" I interrupted her. I could see sweat running down the side of her face.

"Um... Mrs...eh, Mrs.-"

"Stop!" I ordered, holding my hands up. I laughed, "Obviously you don't go to Chaparrel, or any high school for that matter. How old are you really?" I asked. She had a face of shock, embarrassment, and relief on her face.

"Umm... I'm actually 15, and I'm a 9th grader at Copper Ridge...I'm here with my cousin. She goes to Chaparrel and is a senior." Lexy said sheepishly.

"Lexy? Lexy, what are you doing here?!" I heard Cali's voice coming near us from the crowd. I turned to her voice, and there she was, fuming.

"Actually, it was more like following her here, and spying on her. Got to go, bye! It was nice meeting you!" She said in a rush, and then ran, blending into the crowd. Just now did Cali actually get here.

"Damn it, why does she always follow me?" She muttered to herself, probably not meaning for me to hear. She turned to me "I am so sorry for that, she's not even in high school yet. Is there anything I can do to make it up to you, Sir?" She asked.

... Sir? Did she just...? "Cali, did you just call me Sir?"I asked in disbelief.

Her jaw dropped, and she gawked at me. "Edward? Oh my God! What happened to you? You look so...so...clean. Not that you weren't clean before! You're just cleaner then when we got here. But you weren't dirty or anything!I can't believe it though! I just...what happened?" She asked again.

"I got attacked by Alice. She shoved me into the restroom and...did this," I gestured to myself.

"Who's this boy toy you got here Cali?" Came Emmett's booming voice.

"There is no 'boy toy', this is Edward."

I stood up and faced him. It took him a few seconds more then a few seconds to realize I was, indeed, Edward.

"DUDE!! What did you do?" He asked, attracting stares...which lead to me, making me uncomfortable.

"Nothing, it was Alice." I told him. He started laughing at me and put his arm around me.

"So Alice strikes again! I can't believe you let her give you a makeover, you should be more manly then that dude," he chided. He was such a hypocrite.

I narrowed my eyes. "She's coming after you next," I warned him. Immediately he turned pale white and his arm dropped from my shoulder.

"That's not fair...I...I have two people plotting revenge on me now!! Why me?!" He whispered the beginning of it, and ended yelling, dropping to is knees as if he were begging for his life up to the heavens. People were definitely staring.

"Do you have to be so dramatic about it?" Angela asked as she came up. "People are staring you know. Actually...their staring at you." She pointed to me. "Who are you anyway?"

My jaw dropped. What did Alice do to me? I look completely different. What was that soap?! "I'm Edward!" I yelled. Her eyes widened.

"Hi Edward. I'm Sarah," a girl said, coming up to me.

"I'm Danielle."

"Hi, I'm Riley."

And so on it went. After a minute I was being circled by girls, all introducing themselves, and asking to dance, and trying to speak in seductive voices. It was getting really annoying. 'Is there something in the drinks here? Why are all these girls jumping at me?' I thought back to my "makeover" And then it dawned on me. 'Damn! Those commercials weren't lying! That AX really does work like they said it would! NOOOO!!!'

I ran out of the crowd and to find Alice. She was in the middle of the dance floor, talking with The Crew. I hesitated to approach them at first, but I was starting to get the attention of a lot of girls, so I quickly went in and grabbed her arm.

"Alice! What was that soap gunk you put on my face?! And why did you put that AX on me?" I shouted at her, but not loud enough for anybody else to hear with the boisterous music playing.

"Umm...I'm not really sure. I got it from some street vendor in Mexico a few weeks ago when I was vacationing. Why do you ask?"

"You got it where, from who? Are you insane? Where in Mexico?"

"Somewhere in the desert on the way to a beach, it was such a cute little shack too!"

"Well, people don't even recognize me! That thing changed my entire face!"

"No it didn't, it simply brings out your features more. Now stand straight, and look hot!" She giggled.

Before I could say something else, somebody tapped on my shoulder. I turned around to find Cali standing there with an embarrassed look. "Um...I have to go soon to take my cousin home, because her mom called me and...yeah, I don't need to get into detail. But...you promised me a dance, so this is your last chance." She explained, smiling nervously up at me.

I smiled back, "All right. Shall we?" I held out my hand and bowed a little, as if we were at a formal ball. She laughed lightly and grabbed my hand. I lead her further away from Alice and The Crew. The song that was just playing ended, and the song Paralyzer by Finger Eleven began.

* * *

**Did you like it? I know it's a little weird, but whatever! did any of you read the last HP book? I hear it's really depressing. I might read them if I feel like it, I mean, it won't take long I guess... a month, two tops if I get distracted. ok, well anyway you're most likely not interested in that, well...**

**Review!!! please! I want to hit 50. even if it's only like one word, review!!!**

**lots of ♥ from me, mBcH   
**


	5. Deadly Kiss

**I finally got another chapter up! it wasn't _too_ long, was it? I hope not. **

**I am SO sorry for every single error in this chapter. I have to work on WordPad, and it doesn't have grammar or spell check. it really sucks.**

**ENJOY!! **

* * *

_Previously in_ Love is my curse --- 

Edward---

_"Alice! What was that soap gunk you put on my face?! And why did you put that AX on me?" I shouted at her._

_"Umm...I'm not really sure. I got it from some street vendor in Mexico a few weeks ago when I was vacationing. Why do you ask?"_

_"You got it where, from who? Are you insane? Where in Mexico?"_

_"Somewhere in the desert on the way to a beach, it was such a cute little shack too!"_

_"Well, people don't even recognize me! That thing changed my entire face!"_

_"No it didn't, it simply brings out your features more. Now stand straight, and look hot!" She giggled._

_I turned around to find Cali standing there with an embarrassed look. "Um...you promised me a dance, so this is your last chance." She explained, smiling nervously up at me._

_I smiled back, "All right. Shall we?" The song that was just playing ended, and the song Paralyzer by Finger Eleven began._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Bella--_

_**(Bella decided to go to the movies instead of the club where Edward's at, which was a poor choice, cuz she was looking for Edward, and now she's watching **__**I know who killed me**__** with Cloud. that is all.)**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 Deadly Kiss

Third Person POV (The Crew) --

"I still can't believe you would leave us like that, Alice!" Lauren yelled at her. Alice wasn't affected by her, and stood as tall as her 4'10" can get.

"I sent Ally a text telling you guys I was gone. It's not like I just left and ditched you without having the decency to tell you like I almost did." Alice explained with fake innocence.

"Well, what was your rush to get over here so fast?" Alicia asked in annoyance.

"I had some business to do here. No biggie." Alice said waving them off.

"What business could you possibly have _here_?" Mike asked appalled.

Before Alice could answer, she was pulled off to the side. At first she was scared to death because she didn't recognize Edward. Wow, it's only been a few minutes, and that soap stuff really had taken some major effect.

He interrogated her on what exactly what it was, and where he got it. Finally he got interrupted by Cali. Alice loves Edward and all, but sometimes he gets so...serious on everything. And moody. She swears, if someone made him look like a woman, and she have never met him before, she would've never thought he was a guy. _'Ha ha ha ha, that would be a funny sight!'_ She thought _'I should do that sometime, hmm...'_

"Alice, do you know that guy? Who is he?" Maddie asked.** (A/N- if you don't know who she is, (which you probably don't) she was only mentioned in chapter 3 as Madison Dowles.)** She was staring after Edward as he danced with Cali.

"Edward," Alice said nonchalantly, and shrugged.

"_That's_**Edward**? Cullen??" She we stunned. She never knew Edward was so hot!

"That's him!"

Her jaw dropped. She turned to everyone else and told them. They all looked at Edward, and they had shocked looks on there faces. The girls, lust, and the guys, jealousy. Maddie took out her phone, and dialed as fast as she could. As she started to talk, everyone was going over to talk to Edward. This couldn't be true, they just didn't believe Alice.

"Bella!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

In the middle of the movie, just when they were showing Dakota that Aubrey isn't her twin sister at all, and she was alone in the womb, my phone vibrated. I thought I had turned that off. Well, at least it wasn't on sound. I don't think a Panic! At The Disco song in the movie would really sound like background music.

I took it out to shut it off, but then I realized it was Maddie, and she never called me unless something big happened. I flipped it open.

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone. Cloud looked at me quizzically, and I held my finger up.

"Bella!" She yelled into the phone.

"Maddie, wait like one minute, I can't talk right now."

"Okay I'll wait, but hurry!" She ordered in a rush. I wondered what was up.

"Cloud, I'll be right back, I have to take this." I whispered to him, trying my best not to disturb anyone else around us trying to enjoy their movie.

"Alright, but come back soon," he said as he gave a quick kiss. I smiled in return kind of in a daze, but then I remembered the phone, and I rushed out of the theater. I sat on the nearest bench and put the phone to my ear.

"Talk."

"Finally! Bella, you're never going to believe this! Edward's here, and he's looking _fine!_"

"Edward's there? And since when did you ever think he looks _'fine?'_"This was so strange. Edward? Hot? And then it dawned on me. Edward's there!! Wait..._where's _**there**?! "Where are you? Are you sure it's Edward?" I asked in a rush.

"Yes! Alice told me! And you know Alice! I'm at Black Point! Get over here! You have to see it, or you'll never believe it!" **(A/N-haha...that rhymes!...)**

"Of course, I'm coming over right now! I'll be there in twenty minutes!" I said. That's great! Edward's there, and I'll be able to tell him about my gift, and spend the rest of the night with him. It's been a long time since I've hung out with him, and I feel really bad about it. Then I remembered the movie, and how Cloud had spent his money on it, and I'm just leaving in the middle of it. Hell, screw the movie! I'll pay him back, even if he won't let me. I'll feel too bad about it.

I walked back into the theater and I didn't go to Cloud, I just motioned him over to me. He looked confused, but still got out of his seat and came down to me.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I could tell he was worried, it was written on his face, and showed in his voice.

"Nothings wrong!" I assured him, "It's just that apparently Edward's at Black Point. Cloud we _need_ go!" I begged.

"Alright, let's go. But later don't come begging to me to watch the movie again, 'cause it's not going to happen." He warned playfully.

I grabbed his arm and snuggled into him. "Okay, I won't." I promised. I'm not going to tell him about paying him back, because he'll refuse saying "Bella, it's not necessary. I have plenty of money, you don't need to worry about it." Which is true, he has a lot of money. His father is a lawyer, and his mother is a veterinarian, so his family is wealthy. But his mom likes small and simple living area's, which is why he lives in the house in front of my house. I reminded myself (again) to thank his mother for that. He also has a part time job at a skateboard shop for a week every two weeks. It didn't stop us from spending time though. I would just shop at the mall, (mainly the store he works in) while he was working, and when he got a lunch break, we would go eat in the cafeteria. I should probably start spending more time with Edward while goes to work though...

We were now speeding down the road singing along to the radio. Like we _always_ do, and I love it. Cloud's voice is so smooth and calming, angelic. It reminded me of Edward's voice too. It was so beautiful, like his laugh. Oh, his laugh is music to my ears! ♪ I looked over at Cloud. As an amazing singing voice that Edward has, Cloud's somehow tops his. But not his laugh, I don't think anyone can top Edward's laugh; though Cloud's can come pretty close.

We made it to the club in no time because of Cloud's insanely fast driving that I did my best to ignore. But I don't blame him, who wouldn't want to drive fast in his car? I mean, have you _seen_ his car?

I couldn't help but think back to our ride over here. I could have _sworn _I saw an extremely familiar car pass by us on our way here going insanely fast too, faster even, but I shrugged it off. My mind was fooling with me. Edward was here at the club, not out street racing with himself as his opponent.

When I entered the club, I was surprised to what I had found. Complete havoc.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cali POV--- **(A/N - starts just when the song started)**

I can't believe this. I'm actually dancing with Edward.

_'Breath Cali, breath.'_

I've had a crush on Edward since...well since I could remember, but he has no clue, and I made sure of that. In fact, I made sure that _no one_ knew about it. Gossip can be gruesome, and ruin a life. I've seen it happen, and I don't want it to happen to me.

But of course, I would of told him a long time ago if he wasn't totally in love with Bella, my used-to-be best friend. We're still friends now, don't get me wrong, we're just not as close as we used to be. Seems as though it's the same way for her and Edward too, ever since the 8th grade at least. They used to do everything together, and I was so jealous, but still, I stayed silent.

Another reason I haven't told him yet is because Braya has this huge crush on him too, and she would murder me if I did anything like that. She's my bff, and I don't want him to be in the way of our friendship, no matter how much I absolutely love him. Plus...I wouldn't want to annoy him and...and I'm afraid of getting hurt. I don't think I would be able to handle the kind of reject I know Edward would give me.

**(A/N-- this is where you start playing the song if you're planning on listening to it along with the lyrics.)**

The music began and I started swaying my hips back and forth, my back facing his chest. He put his hands on my waist and my heart pounded erratically. When the lyrics began, I realized I should have just gone home. It was all too familiar to my thoughts and feelings that I've been dealing with tonight.

_I hold on so nervously_

_To me and my drink_

_I wish it was cooling me_

_But so far has not been good_

_It's been shitty_

_And I feel awkward as I should_

_This club has got to be_

_The most pretentious thing_

_Since I thought you and me_

_Well I am imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_F or your place on my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_I hold out for one more drink_

_Before I think_

_I'm looking too desperately_

_But so far has not been fun_

_I should just stay home_

_If one thing really means one_

_This club will hopefully_

_Be closed in three weeks_

_That would be cool with me_

_Well I'm still imagining_

_A dark lit place_

_For your place on my place_

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

I realized The Crew was coming near us and I nudged Edward to look.

He saw the dilemma, and lead me farther away from them, blending

in with the dancing people. We were both looking out to the crowd,

just in case no one from The Crew was in sight, and ended up running

into the wall, my chest on his. I looked up at him. His eyes glimmered

in the dark lights of the club as he looked down at me. I felt my palms

begin to sweat, and my pulse increase to a rapid rate.

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

Somehow, I ended up only a few inches away from his face.

Everything seemed to be a blur. The only thing I could acknowledge

was my heart thumping loud in my chest, my ragged breath, and Edward.

His eyes seemed to be lost in some kind of trance, as if he didn't

seem to notice much of anything, and his lips, only centimeters away

and our body's tight against each other.

_Well I'm not paralyzed_

_But I seem to be struck by you_

_I wanna make you move_

_Because you're standing still_

_If your body matches_

_What your eyes can do_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

Suddenly I had this strange courage rage within me. I leaned in,

and our lips covered each other's. It was like this surge just went

through me, like I was electrified, but it felt..._good._ Almost a relief even.

The kiss deepened slightly, and everything was pure magic. **(A/N - KEEP READING!!!!!!!!)**

_You'll probably move right through_

_Me on my way to you_

I looked up at him. When I saw the expression on his face, my heart sank so low, I thought I was falling through the floor. His eyes were hard and dark, and his perfectly carved face was filled with with horror and disgust. Suddenly a huge pang went through me, and I realized what I had just done. I kissed Edward, and he wasn't happy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward---- **(middle of song)**

I started feeling sort of...strange. Like...like...an entirely different person. Cali twisted around and faced me, dancing along with me. I noticed something I haven't ever noticed before. She was _really_ pretty. I mean, she was nothing compared to Bella, but no one was as angelic as Bella. But Cali still was pretty. Like Alice, she has a somewhat childish look to her, but that was just her aura, if that makes sense, there was nothing childish about her body. She wasn't short, like Alice. She was about an inch or two taller than Bella even. She had evident curves to her, not like Bella, but still.

Then I realized how much I was comparing her to Bella. _Then_ I realized how much I was thinking about Bella, and tried my best to push her out of my mind by thinking about Cali more. She was right in front of me, and was the only thing that came to mind for me to think about.

Her hair is is sort of a mix of blond and honey brown that came down in ringlets just above her waist, and she had bangs that were straight and hung right over her eyes. Her eyes were a gentle brown, and she has fair skin, and her lips are a soft pink color.

Cali nudged me to look me behind me. When I turned, most of The Crew was coming near us, and I acted as quickly as I could to get us out of sight. I lead Cali further into the moving bodies that were all so close together, they were practically rubbing against each other. Next thing I knew, my back hit a wall, and Cali was against me as I held onto her waist.

Suddenly my face felt as if something was crawling under the skin. It was the most disgusting feeling I've ever experienced. And then everything became a blur.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was in front of Bella, and she was walking towards me. She purred my name seductively. There was no one around us. Not even Cloud. Just us, standing, staring at each other lustfully. _

_We were no where in particular, actually, we were no where at all. Everything around us was white, like we were in an endless box._

_But that didn't matter at all as Bella's body crushed against mine and our lips crushed against each other's. It started heating up quickly, but before I could make anything else happen, she pulled back, and yelled at me._

_"How _could_ you?! I thought you were my friend!" She screamed in my face. I was perplexed. What had I done? It was then I realized that it wasn't Bella's voice I was hearing. But who was talking then? "I _HATE_ you Cali! We aren't friends anymore. I will never trust you again!" The voice kept going. Suddenly I recognized it. _

_Braya._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reality came back to me, and I found myself back in the club with Braya standing in front of me glaring at something besides me. Her eyes were wet, and you could tell she was forcing back tears. I heard someone call out to her with an apologetic voice that was extremely close to my face. I realized that it wasn't Bella I was kissing. It was Cali. Pure horror swept through me. How could I have done this? I'm awful! How could I have done this to Bella? No, Bella wouldn't care, but how could I do this to _myself?_

Braya turned and stormed away, tears falling freely down her face.

Cali looked at me, and her eyes grew wide with an emotion I could not identify. But I brushed it off. I was terrified. I felt a wave of guilt and regret spread through me. Quickly, as if a reflex, I fled away from Cali, and rushed out of the club. On my way out of the club, there were so many people in my way. I pushed them, causing some of them to fall to the ground. Any other time I would of apologized immediately, but right now I _had_ to get out of here. I felt sick to the stomach, and extremely tense, no matter how much I tried to relax. On my way out, Emmett, Jasper, and Angela tried to stop me and ask what was wrong, but I just ignored them.

I ran out into the parking lot. At first I almost yelled in anger for not finding my car, and became extremely frustrated. _'I shouldn't have hid it like that'_ I would think, but eventually I found it.

At this moment I am now driving as fast as I could back home, my speedometer was at 120, and still going up. My breath was hitched, and I tried my best to even it out. As I began to relax more, that disgusting sensation I had felt before...the _incident_, crawled on my face again. _'Why is this horrible feeling on my face?!'_

I had just arrived at my house, and parked my car in my garage. As soon as the car shut off, I got out of my car, and practically ran to my room. Well...actually, I did run to my room. I managed to avoid anyone on my way there, and slammed the door as hard as I could.

I grabbed my ipod and put on the ear pieces, and put as loud as I could make it go. I fell on my king sized bed, and concentrated as much as I could on the lyrics of the songs to try and ignore the horrible crawling on my face. Eventually I decided I had terrible taste in music and music and threw my ipod across the room, not caring where it landed, and I put my head under my pillow.

"OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!" Rosalie's voice shouted. I only waved my hand as if to dismiss her. She began talking again, but I drowned her out. Soon she was leaning her head by my pillow, as if to make me be able to hear her better, which was entirely unnecessary, considering I'm sure people could hear her China!! "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!! DID YOU HEAR ME?!"

"No! Go away!" I yelled. She said something else that I didn't catch, and then I heard the door close.

Well, at least the crawling feeling on my face was gone from that distraction for a few extra seconds, but when it came back, it came with a vengeance. I couldn't see what could have possibly caused this pain, but then I remembered. In less than a second I was sitting straight on my bed, and my phone at my ear as soon as I pressed speed dial. The pain on my face was worse now, it felt like blue fire, and dry ice was digging harshly into it my face.

"Yello?" The high voice on the other end of the phone said in a sing-song voice.

"ALICEIMGOINGTOKILLYOU!!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rosalie POV--

A loud bang came in the distance as a door slammed shut. I was sitting on a stool at the counter, ripping a napkin into pieces as mom was washing dishes humming a merry tune. I had successfully ripped three napkins into who-knows-how-many pieces the size of a grain of rice.

"Oh dear. I wonder what's wrong..." Mom pondered worriedly. She frowned at the sink, which was still full to the top with dishes. She looked back in the direction of Edward's room. As she did this, I began to rip apart another napkin another napkin, pursuing to look into the metallic bowl that reflected images like a mirror to look at myself. I ignored the fact that Edward (I knew it was Edward because the sound came from his room, and when Jasper's upset he goes to the patio) was upset for some reason that really didn't matter to me at all.

Esme cleared her throat. I didn't pay any attention though. She did it again, but louder, and yet again, I ignored it. Again she did it, but much louder, and somewhat impatient.

This time I looked up before I had to do more chores. I remembered the filthy, disgusting places I had to clean today. The things I saw! I shivered. "What?" I snapped.

"Darling, I need to finish these dishes. Would you mind going to check up on Edward?" She asked. I didn't move, and just stared at her. "Rosalie..." She said in a warning tone.

I sighed. "Fine!" I said irritated. I stiffly got off the stool, but mom called out to me again. I turned around, exasperated. "What is it now?"

"Can you give this to Edward? Bella dropped by earlier, but Edward wasn't here so she told me to give it to him. Also, tell him to call her please?" She asked smiling, a glint in her eyes. I couldn't identify what that glint was, but just shrugged it off and grabbed the box she held out to me. You could tell it was a necklace because of the shape of the case.

I walked into Edward's room, and he threw his freaking ipod at me!!! Ugh! How dare he?! "OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!"

He waved his hand as if to shoo me away, and my temper flared. I growled, but held in from yelling again. "You know, as much as I love you bro, I _really_ HATE you?!" By now I had totally forgotten about mom asking me to ask him what was wrong. When he didn't say anything, I continued. "Anyway, Bella brought by this stupid gift. I think it's a necklace or something. I don't know." I said, examining it. I looked back at Edward and he hadn't moved an inch. I stormed over to his bed and bent down so that my head was right by his head which was covered by the pillow. To make sure he could hear me, I yelled "EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN!! DID YOU HEAR ME?!"

"No. Go away." He ordered me, but it was muffled because his head was still under the pillow. He can't order me around! I resisted the urge to yank that pillow off from his head.

"Ugh! Fine! Don't listen to me! But _I'm_ not the one that's going to get my ass kicked tomorrow at school from Bella!" With that, I stomped out of his room and slammed his door.

Not two minutes after leaving, I hear him yelling from his room.

"ALICEIMGOINGTOKILLYOU!!"

* * *

**hahahahaha! cliffy! hope you all enjoyed it!! I know it's kind of confusing cuz of all the pov changes, along with time differences in each pov. sorry. anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!!! **

**LOVE - mBcH**


	6. Is This Jealousy I feel?

**This chapter is REALLY short, I know, and I'm sorry. it would be longer, but I deleted the last chapter, and most of you already reviewed for that one. so yeah...anyway, I'm not gonna give you excuses cuz you probly don't wanna here it, so yeah...**

**I am dedicating this chapter to my poor, poor cat Gracy, who died a gruesome death, and also to my other cat Rusty, who had to witness that moment, and almost went through the same ordeal. **

**I just realized, I've never done a disclaimer...oh well!**

**STATS: hits-2881 favs-23 alerts-44 reviews-65 this makes me SO happy!!! thank you!!! **

**what are you waiting for? START READING!!! R&E&R**

* * *

**Bella's POV --**

**Is This Jealousy I Feel?**

"I can't believe it." I said in awe after Maddie, Lauren, and Alicia explained – in detail – what had passed between Edward and Cali. My jaw remained dropped, and my eyes wide.

"Well it's true. And believe me, this will be bigger than the time Derek Feng – the hottest senior last year - admitted he was into guys and kissed John Tralen at last year's homecoming, and John dumped his girlfriend for Derek after the dance! The half school already knows about Edward and Cali's hot kiss!!" Lauren said.

"No!" I gasped.

"Yes! We even have pictures," Maddie explained. She took out her cell and showed me the picture. Sure enough, there was Edward, making out with Cali, and I thought I even saw tongue, but I couldn't be sure, because Maddie pulled her phone away too soon, and I couldn't examine it further.

I was sick to my stomach. It was like seeing your brother make out with your best friend. Not a pretty image in my case. And yet, there was another feeling causing this discomfort, that was pulling hard on my consciousness that part of me wouldn't allow to become clear, a feeling that I couldn't comprehend, and didn't want to because I knew it wouldn't be a happy sensation. I buried it further away.

"He was gorgeous!!!" Alicia said. She looked around, as if afraid anyone but our little circle was listening, and leaned in closer to me to whisper. "He was as hot – maybe even hotter – than Cloud!!"

That, I could not believe. Sure I saw a picture of him, but it's hard to tell if he's hot or not when he's sucking on someone's mouth, if you get my drift.

I looked over at Cloud, who was standing awkwardly in the center of all my friends. His comfort level was at 0 on a scale of 1-10, he was obviously not happy there, but none of them seemed to notice. And somehow, he looked even cuter in all that distress. I couldn't imagine anyone who could even come close in comparison to his natural beauty. Edward can't be that beautiful. No one can...can they...?

I shook my head to rid of the thought.

"I DIDN'T KNOW!!!...FOR THE LAST TIME – I'M SORRY!!...GOD EDWARD, YOU CAN BE SUCH A PANSY!!!" Alice's high pitched voice yelled from across the room. I looked over to where her yells came from, and found her talking into the phone, while Emmett, Jasper, Liz, and Angela were all on the floor around her, laughing extremely hard. They were all as red as my truck.

"FINE!! I'LL BE THERE!...YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!!...STOP WHINING, EDDIE!!...I DON'T CARE! EDDIE, EDDIE, EDDIE, EDDIE, EDDIE!!!!!!...UGH!! BYE!...BYE!!" And with that, she snapped the phone shut.

Alice came storming to the entrance. I ran towards her. "Alice! Alice!!" I waved. She stopped and turned towards me. Her bitter face vanished, and was replaced by hyper happy.

"Bella! Hi! I was just on my way to Edwards! Wanna come?"

"Yes! Please!"

"Great, come one." She waved to the entrance, starting to walk away.

"Um...I'll meet you outside, I have to get Cloud."

"Okay!" She walked away.

I went over to the crowd Cloud was trapped in.

"Sorry everyone, but Mr. Popular has to go bye, bye." I announced, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him out.

"Aw, that sucks. Talk to you later, man." Kevin called.

"Yeah...later." Cloud grumbled under his breath, and shivered at the thought.

"I'm sorry it took so long. I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"You'd better. That was torture." Cloud said. He gave me a full on pouty face.

I laughed at him, and rushed us out of the club.

* * *

**don't worry, I'm working on the next chapter as we speak! and there's gonna be a whole lot more of Cloud!! I promise! he needs to be in here more!! next chapter will be up tomorrow, or in a few days. depends really. well, Ciao!!!**

**LOVE♥♥ mBcH**


	7. Dreams Can Be More Real Than Life

**HI! ok...I know I said a few days...but sigh I couldn't. I had to write a 16 paragraph essay in scientific form. blugh!plus I had aa bit of writers block in the middle, so if it sucks, I know. lol! you may kinda lose interest in the middle, I don't know. also, I have a special surprise at the end.**

**guys. I'm not stupid. I may come off as that, but...lol! I know that the whole make Bella jealous on purpose thing by dating someone else is so old, that it's annoying. lol! I'm SO not doing that! I promise. **

**first disclaimer...ever. the song is not mine, it belongs to "The Red Jumpsuit Appuratus." lol! so, yeah. and while I'm at it...I don't own twilight. hahahaha!! weird saying that. **

* * *

reviews: 82!!! ☺ yay!

hits: 3750!!! woot!!!

favs: 30!! ☺☺☺

alerts: 58!! eek!!

you guys, thanks so much!! I love you all so much, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside and so special!!!

* * *

Chapter 7 Dreams Can Be More Real Than Life

Rosalie's POV

I rolled my eyes and kept walking down the hallway, stopping when I caught my reflection in the mirror. I was so beautiful, people were lucky to even glance at me. Light blond hair, and clear blue eyes, every feature perfectly sculptured. I sighed as I ogled my reflection as my mind idled on the situation at hand, well, more like Edward's hand. I giggled to myself.

Alice always did something wrong, and someone always got mad. In a small, corner of my mind I wondered what she did to Edward, but that was barely noticeable, and soon forgotten about as I stared at myself.

Eventually my stomach growled and I decided to go get something to eat. I went back downstairs to the kitchen and Esme was already done with the dishes. She was stacking them away now, humming a bright tune to herself.

"Mom, I'm hungry." I complained. I sat back down in the same stool I was sitting in and looked at her expectantly.

"What do you want?" She asked, continuing to put away the dishes without sparing me a glance. I huffed.

"I don't know...whatever. I just wanna eat." I tapped my tables on the counter top of the island.

"I'll call your father, and see what he would like." She walked over to the kitchen phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

I just nodded my head absently as I went back to my napkins. Rip, rip, rip, rip, rip. I sighed as my stomach growled. I looked up at Esme, but she was still talking to Carlisle. And it had nothing to do with dinner. Grr.

The doorbell rang, and mom motioned me to answer it. I slowly got up and walked to the door. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Liz, Angela, Bella, and Cloud all stood there. I felt like I was missing something...was there some kind of get together no one informed me about? I looked down at my sweats and frowned. They all started walking in ignoring me, before I could say anything, other than Cloud. He hesitated for a moment, but recovered quickly and followed Bella.

"Is there a party I don't know about, or what?" I asked skeptically.

"Nope. Just here to talk to Edward." Alice chirped. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, he's upstairs in his room."

"Oh, I know." Alice said, continuing to go upstairs, as if she lived here. She practically does.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled and gave me a bear hug. I laughed, and couldn't't help but kiss him when he pulled away from the hug.

Someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see it was Liz.

"Stop sucking each other's brain out, I'd rather my lunch not go all over the place." She explained, pretending to gag.

I glared at her.

"Hi guys!" Mom's voice rang as she came over here. "How is everyone?"

"Good." They all replied simultaneously.

"And who is this charming boy?" She asked as she walked over to Cloud and placed her hands on his cheeks. You could barely see the blood rise under her hands.

"I'm Cloud." He replied in a small voice.

"Are you a new friend? Oh, I'd love to know how you met everyone." She said excited.

"Well-," before he could say anymore, a loud crash came from upstairs, followed by a giggle.

"You missed!" Alice's voice squealed in delight as she giggled more.

Another crash sounded from somewhere and another giggle.

"Alice, I'm going to murder you!!" Edward screeched, and then there was another crash.

"Don't you lay one finger on her!" Jasper yelled and ran up the stairs after them.

"The side effects will be gone soon! You have to go through a lot of pain to be beautiful, Eddie!"

"Don't call me that!! What if I don't WANT to be beautiful Alice?" Edward sounded as though he was in pain, and so much anger that it was hard for him to talk.

"Oh! Well, why didn't't you say that before?" She asked too innocently.

"I did say that before!!!!"

Alice laughed even harder than before. "Oops!"

Edward made an angry sound.

"Edward! What is-PUT THAT THING DOWN!! YOU'LL POKE HER EYE OUT WITH THAT THING!!" Jasper's voice came.

"What do you thing I'm trying to do??"

"W-what did Alice do this time?" Bella asked cautiously. We ignore what was going on upstairs, end believe me that was hard.

"H-h-he-ha ha ha-he got dragged into...the...b-b-ba ha ha ha – throom, and Alice put something on...his face...ha ha ha...and now it's...it's...burning...his...face! Ha ha ha ha!!" Emmett had attempted to explain.

"Wha-," Bella started.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Alice screamed.

"Get back here!! Where are you going?" Edward yelled at her.

"Put that thing down!!" Jasper yelled at him from a farther distance.

"Don't follow me, Eddie! Don't follow me, or you'll pay the price!!"

They all came pouring down the stairs into the foyer. Alice first, running over to Esme, Edward next, who had a coffee table over his head who stopped dead in his tracks when he locked eyes with whoever down here, I don't really care; and Jasper was last, he took the table from Edward's hands and placed it far away from him, and walked back over to Alice.

It was silent for a few seconds until my stomach complained. I looked up at Mom. "So, what's for dinner?" I asked casually.

* * *

Edward POV

"I'm so happy for you Edward!" Bella gushed when I closed the door behind me. We were in the patio that out looked into large, moonless sky. The view was of the desert - saguaro cactus's, and small animals.

"...For what?" I asked stupidly. But how else could I say it? I had no clue what she was talking about.

"For finally getting a girlfriend!! I can't believe with Cali too! But...why were trying to kill Alice? Emmett tried to explain, but I had no idea what he was saying, he was laughing so hard. I suppose it has something to do with your...appearance?" Bella said, shrugging.

I looked at her in surprise. She thought...? Me and Cali?!

We were standing in the open area of the patio that stretched out over the desert under it,where there were no chairs, only a low table, and there was a small fence surrounding us.

"She put on some soap from Mexico on my face, but where did you hear Cali and I were girlfriend and boyfriend?" I rushed through the exclamation, dismissing the thought, not even realizing my face wasn't on fire anymore, and skipping to the accusation.

"Oh, well everyone at the club was telling me about the kiss you two had. I saw a picture of it. Which by the way, was so mean of my friends. That is totally a violation of privacy!" Bella was shaking her head and rolling her eyes, most likely at the thought of her friends.

"What picture?" My voice was unstable.

"Oh, um, did you want to see it? Here," she held up her finger for me to wait, but I was sure I couldn't say a thing in my stunned position. She pulled out her phone to call someone. "Hey, Alicia? Do you think you can send me that pic. of Edward?" She asked hopefully. She paused for a second. "Great, thanks." She snapped the phone shut. She turned and smiled at me. "Just one second." She mouthed. Her phone dinged.

She flipped it out and walked over to me. "See?" She shoved the phone in my face, and I saw myself making out with Cali...

"Oh... Wow. I don't remember it being that...oh wait..." I did remember it being that...intimate, for lack of thinking of a better word. It was like that when I though it was Bella I was kissing. I felt my stomach lurch, and in a bad way.

"But Edward," she snapped her phone shut and put it away; she gave me a hug as she was talking, "I'm so happy you finally decided to get a girlfriend. I'm so excited! I was worried you were going to live alone for the rest of your life cause you never went out with anybody before. You were so resistant." She pulled back and was smiling brightly. "My bro is finally growing up!"

Sting. That was a really big sting. I was seen so much like a friend in her eyes, that I was like her brother now? I never had a chance...

"I guess...so." I said.

She gasped, which caught me off guard. "What happened?" I asked alarmed.

"I have a great idea Edward. We should go on a double date, you know me and Cloud, you and Cali. It'll be great. What do you think?" She looked so hopeful, how could I turn her down? At least it's one way to get to spend time with her. I nodded my head.

"That's a great idea, Bella." I said in fake encouragement, but I'm sure she didn't notice.

"This is going to be great! I bet we're going to have so much fun!" She looked very excited about this.

"Yeah, a load of fun." Oh crap. Oh crap. Oh crap. What am I going to do? I'm lying, I'm lying, I'm lying!! And now I have to face Cali and tell her that I want to be her girlfriend only because I get to spend time with Bella, even if it's not just us alone, and doing that I'll be hurting Braya too. I'm a selfish fool.

"Hey, Edward? Today I was at a meeting with the council, and we're already planning the fall dance, which was why I was kind of late to lunch, but anyway, I was wondering if you'll go through the torture of helping me find a dress while Cloud is working. I mean, I know it's not exactly the best way to spend time alone, but you're my best fri, and it's been so long since we've been hung out, just the two of us, you know?" She asked. She actually looked anticipative about the idea.

I, of course, was elated. She actually called me by her nick name for "friend", which is fri. In the 7th grade I wrote in her yearbook with a very smudgy marker, and the "end" part of "friend" got rubbed off, and for a while after that she called me her "Best fri in the world". She hasn't referred me like that since...8th or 9th grade. And it was a win win deal.

We both got to spend time with each other, and us alone. Like it used to be. Plus I get to see her change into several different dresses, which should be enjoyablel. Mostly the ones that show off more cleavage. ;)

"Absolutely, when do you want to go?" I said.

She laughed her beautiful laughter, and leaned in to gave me a peck on the cheek. "Edward you're the best!" She hugged me tight, and too soon, pulled away.

"Let's go inside. I'm starved, I never got a chance to eat, and Esme's offer to stay for dinner is too tempting!" She said excited and started dragging me inside.

* * *

Bella POV

"Esme that was SO good! I forgot how great a cook you were. I have to come over for dinner more." I gushed. She's amazing at cooking, so much better than my mother, with her not even edible experiments.

"Thank you, Darling. And it was wonderful seeing you again." Esme smiled warmly at me.

"Come by more, too. We miss you here." Carlisle said. "And it was nice meeting you Cloud." He came home just before dinner was served.

"It was nice to meet you too, I hope we meet again." Cloud was so cute when he was shy.

"I'm sure we will." Esme assured. He nodded his head, smiling.

"Well, we better go. Bye Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rose, Edward!" I waved goodbye, and Cloud and I left the house/mansion.

"That was so great. I haven't seen them for so long! What do you think of them?" I asked Cloud once we were speeding down the road. I was looking through his CD holder for something to listen to.

"Definitley, they're real nice. Especially Esme, and Rosalie isn't as...intimidating as I thought she would be." He smiled again, flashing his teeth; and of course, I smiled back.

"Hmm, this looks interesting." I had stumbled upon a CD that made me extremely curious to listen to. It was labeled "Untitled".

"What?" He asked, taking his chances to look away from the road for a few seconds while I put in the CD.

"This disc I found," I shrugged.

"What disc?" He looked kind of frantic, but I couldn't understand why he would be.

"I don't know, but you're about to find out." I answered, and pressed play.

The music started, and as the song went on Cloud kept fidgeting in his seat even more. What was he so freaked out about? The lyrics started.

"My love's like an arm chair It's inclined to recline and sweep you off of your feet My structure is perfect

There's no flaw in design A decent buy for you There's no rest for a luxury There's no rest for me

Her eyes are watering I said we're better off this way Things change

It's happening everyday He'll come and take my place and show you things that I just couldn't face We'll sit and sing a song of what we did wrong.

Now that I'm used up and my arms start to fade You can pay to upgrade or you can replace me Finalize my demise A new surprise for you

There's no rest for a luxury There's no res for me Her eyes are watering I said we're better off this way

Things change It's happening everyday He'll come and take my place and show you things that I just couldn't face We'll sit and sing a song of what we did wrong -"

I spoke while the song was going and looked at Cloud, who was staring in front of him, concentrating on the road. He looked like he was afraid of something.

"I like this song, who wrote it? Wait! I think I know, the lead singer sounds kind of familiar...NO WAY! Cloud, did you know that lead singer sounds just like you?!" I was so excited! This is SO weird!!!

"Really? I don't think it sounds anything like me, why would you say that? No, impossible, can't be. No, no definitely not." Cloud rambled, tumbling over his words.

"Yeah, actually, it sounds exactly like you-" I gasped. "Cloud! You're in a b-!"

"No." He said abruptly.

"Yes you are! And you're the lead singer! How could you not tell me?!"

"You were gonna find out sooner or later, I guess. Yeah, I'm in a band, I just didn't want you to know cause I don't like being seen as a gloater, you know?" He shrugged self-consciously.

"Who wrote this song?" I asked, more calm now.

"You know my friend Scotty? He wrote this one."

"This one? have you written any?"

He shifted uncomfortably in his cair, keeping his eyes on the road. "Yeah, but we didn't record any of them yet."

"Why not? These songs are amazing! Cloud, you could get a record deal! And how did you hide this from me? I'm with you almost 24/7." I interrogated. There was no way that's possible.

"Almost." He pointed out.

I opened my mouth and gasped as if I got it, but stopped quickly, still not getting it quite just yet.

"Yeah...almost because you're at your house sleeping...and I'm at my house sleeping..." I trailed off, puzzling over it. Cloud gave me a suggesting look. "You record the songs in your sleep?" I asked stupididly. I blushed furiously, realizing what I just said. That made no sense!! I put my face in my hands, shaking my head. 'I'm so dumb, I'm so dumb, I'm so dumb...' I ranted in my mind.

Cloud laughed, "No, I sneak out and meet with them. Only Staci knows I leave at night."

"Well, of course your sister Staci knows, she knows more about you than I do. You're so secretive sometimes. Ha ha ha, but it's sexy' your mysteriousness." I winked at him.

He chuckled. "I'm know there's a few things about me that you find...'sexy', but it's really not all that great. Or...understandable, for that matter. But believe me, there's a lot more things about you that are sexy than me." He promised, and of course I blushed, and laughed it off.

We finally arrived at our house. Well...my house, er, his house... Both of our houses! But he parked in his driveway, so I guess it would be his house...oh whatever. We were both home.

I looked at the clock and it was only 8:28.

"Can I come in?" I asked, gesturing to his house.

"Sure." He smiled.

I got out of the car and walked over to his door slowly, waiting for Cloud to catch up. When he did he wrapped his arm around me, and I smiled up at him, and gave him a peck on the lips.

And then...something csught my eye. A gold flash. Behind the cactus. I unwrapped his arm from around me and went over to pick it up. I carefully went around the cactus, so not to get hurt, and found a picture frame under the dirt.

I brushed it all off, and turned it around to find the picture of a beautiful young man, possibly in his early 20's, possibly, 18, 19. I can't be sure. His hair was snow white, maybe even silky silver; it was more elegant and heavenly based than symbolizing old age. His eyes were a clear, watery blue. Deep, but very, very light, soft with a warmth to it, and yet...it looked like a cold, saddened glance. There was a silver chain around his neck, with a cross at the end, which was in his mouth. I could almost call him an angel.

"What's that?" Cloud called from behind me.

"Um..it's a picture...actually, it kind of looks like you." I said, my voice surprised.

"What? The picture does?" He asked. I nodded my head,, still looking at it. I moved my finger under the frame and felt something loosen. I turned it back over and found a small paper.

Cloud took the frame and looked at the picture, confused; while I held onto the paper. All it said was -I'm back

That's it.

That was very odd. "Hey...look at this." I handed him the paper while he was still puzzling over the photo.

He took it and grew shocked and glanced at the photo again. Suddenly, recognition flooded through him, and grew rigid, frightened.

"Who is it?" I asked hopefully.

"Uhh...I don't know - actually, Bella I'm not feeling so good. Maybe you should head home; I wouldn't want to make you sick either." He said in a rush, distracted. He kissed my hair, and quickly went inside with the picture and note.

I was staggered, and stood there for a few seconds, not sure what to do, but eventually walked slowly to my house, glancing oer my shoulder every a couple of times.

I walked to my house, closing the door behind me, and justs stood there, looking behind me again, even though all I could see was the door, and shook my head to clear my mind.

"Hey Bella," Phil said as he passed by. I jumped in surprise, not realizing he was here. I hadn't noticed his car out front.

He was my mother's boyfriend, and her most serious one at that. My father live here, in this house still, but in a room far, far, far away from my mom's. Ha ha, it made most of her boyfriends pretty nerved!

I gave him a small wave, and forced a small smile. I made my way upstairs to my room. Since it was the first day of school, I had no homework, and was just going to take a shower.

Edward's POV

Here I am again. Laying on my bed. Listening to music. The exact same position I was in two hours ago - minus the fact that a faint burning was stinging my face that I'm learning to ignore.

And, like before, I couldn't help but think about Bella. So...it was definite she wasn't going to break up with Cloud any time soon. Unfortunately. And, she thinks I'm going out with Cali. And she's all for it.

I sighed.

Maybe it is time to move on, to let whatever happens, happen, instead of moping around and hoping my fantasy's, which I'm doing nothing about to make come true, to become real life.

And the first step, is to get a girlfriend...which won't be too difficult now... :(

If I'm meant to be with Bella, than eventually, some day...I'll be with her, but until then, I have to make most of my life. See what's out there before I know who I really want.

And that might not be Bella, but of course, I can still hope. I can always hope.

Bella POV

I looked over to the digital clock by my bed.

1:42

I frowned, not realizing I had been up so late. I wasn't even tired.

I had been leaning on the banister of my balcony and had come back in to give my thoughts a rest. I sighed restlessly. But I couldn't stop my mind from going a mile a minute, and went back out. The moon was bright and full, far away.

I wondered helplessly about Cloud, and worried. He acted strangely the last minute. But if he was telling the truth about being sick, than I hoped he was better. I knew his sister Staci would take care of him if he was, they have a very strong relationship. It was unusual for siblings, but I suppose they're both lucky to have someone like that with them for most, or all of their life.

I wanted to be like that with Cloud someday. I felt very strongly about him. I'm not sure of my feelings though. it might be love, but I couldn't be sure yet. It probably isn't. I'll know whan I am, I suppose. I'm sure.

I smiled at the thought of admitting my love to him, and him admitting his love to me. What a sweet moment that would be. But until I know for sure, that day will be far away.

Cloud's POV

I was drowning more and more into the darkness, the dim light from the sun shining through the aurface of the liquid above me. The feeling of suffocation was overwhelming, and breath escaped my lips, the salt water filling my mouth. I glared at the bubbles that left me. My breath supply was low, and I could feel myself falling into a deathly unconsciousness.

The long stick I had been holding just now was going down faster than me. Suddenly, a burst of bubbles were everywhere, and a figure was rushing further below me, hiding in the middle of the bubbles. It was a small boy, with light hair, and icy blue eyes that connected with mine. He reached forward, as if grasping for me, his eyes pleading to me as if he was going to die, which he probably was, like I was going to. I wasn't exactly sure why I did it, maybe it was the fact that when you're seeing someone dying in front of your eyes, you can't just ignore it like you would in a dream because you know it's real, or maybe because I would regret not trying to save someone's life, but I stretched my arm out, finding my hand to be one of a small child's like the one in front of me, but a much younger version. Although, I wasn't entirely caring for, nor conscious of that. I stretched further, swimming more to the darkness, closer to the boy - even though my lungs were on fire, bursting in pain, my body sinking more down from all the water entering inside me as I gasped for the air that was no where around me.

Our hands were so close, I could almost feel his finger tips. The boy tried to say something - shout something, but I couldn't understand it, the water muted his lone word.

I didn't know why I was reaching for him. I had this strange pull to him, like he was my own brother. I only knew that even if I didn't know him, I couldn't just let him die, even though I was probably going to die too, I couldn't not try.

My hand was so close to grabbing his, it was so, so ,so close, before something - someone was pulling me back upward, up to the surface. I almost saved his life. I was so damn close! It was unfair. I watched him fall farther and farther into the abyss, as I was dragged farther and farther to the light. When my head popped up to the air, it wasn't the bright, sunny day that I had expected it to be. It was pitch black. I gasped for air, as I shouted a word.

I was still having trouble breathing when light flooded through my vision. It wasn't the sun, and it wasn't the moon. It was nothing, but an ordinary, boring, blindingly bright light bulb. Nothing new, nothing special. Just something very unattractive when surrounded by night for hours. My eyes refused to open all the way, and they squinted through the light.

I realized I was sitting upright in my bed. I wasn't floating in water. I hadn't just been drowning. I'm not wet. It was a dream. No.

It was a nightmare.

I was surprised when I felt moisture falling down my cheek. I've had this nightmare almost every night before, but even if I still haven't gotten used to it, I hadn't cried for years. About anything. The nightmare hadn't been so consistent since I met Bella, my savior from the dark; an angel through my eyes. But it still lingered in my memory, haunting me in my sleep. I just couldn't take it. I always felt it, this horrible suffocation, the lung bursting pain, the feeling of death only seconds away - it was too real! I could never escape it.

My eyes slowly refocused, and opened wide now. I looked at my door where Staci was standing in her PJ's, gripping her nails into the door hinge. Something was off about her, but I couldn't tell what.

"I heard you screaming again." She whispered.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I asked. I couldn't understand myself very well, my voice was barely audible and hoarse, as if I had been drowning. She seemed to hear me well enough though.

"No. I was writing. You know how I lose track of time when I write." She paused, unsure about something. "Also...I've been having constant nightmares. I'm afraid to go to sleep. I don't want to see those images again."

I scooted over in my king sized bed, and tapped the other side of it.

She climbed into the bed, and laid against the wall, squeezing a pillow. Staci didn't look at me, her face was hiding behind her long, silky blond hair.

"Tell me about them." I encouraged after a long silence. She didn't speak at first, but finally she spoke.

"I - I'm scared to." She whispered.

"Why?" My brows furrowed in confusion.

She took in a big, staggering breath, and then it all came out in a rush. "Lately, when ever I wrote my dreams or nightmares in my dream journal, or if I told someone about them, they come true if they're not too absurd. Like one time, I dreamed about mom giving me one of those big, colorful lollipops that I've always wanted, especially when I went to Disneyland. Remember when I tried to get mom into getting me one of those when I was like 5?" She asked. I nodded my head, smiling at the memory with her. I waited for her to continue. "Well, the next day, I wrote the dream in my journal, and it came true. I still haven't finished that thing, it's in the fridge." She laughed humorlessly. I remembered searching through the fridge and stumbling upon that. I was immensely confused, but kept looking for whatever it was I was looking for. She started again.

"And then I had a nightmare, that I told my friends about at school. It was about Jerry." That's all she said. Jerry was her hamster that got ripped to shreds by our neighbors cat. She witnessed the event herself.

"I'm afraid," she continued, "that this one will come true, because it was the most realistic dream I ever had, and it keeps seeping into my dreams. I don't want that to happen. I wouldn't be able to stand it." She started crying. I gave her a hug, and rocked her back and forth.

"It's okay, Staci. You don't have to tell me." I comforted her. I ignored the overwhelming fact that she was having mysterious premonitions, and concentrated on the fact that my little sister was scared to the bone.

"J-j-just p-p-pro-o-omise me th-th-that you'll do ever-r-r-rything in your power-r-r-r to keep Bella in love with you." She sobbed.

What she said stopped me cold. My heart beat erratically at the thought of Bella loving me. I knew she wasn't though. My voice was hard. "Staci, I don't think Bella loves me."

"But you love her." She accused.

I didn't say anything.

"I know you do."

I breathed in through my mouth, and out through my nose. "Yes." I replied quietly. "How do you know this?"

She ignored my question. "You should tell her. I bet she loves you too." She said. Before I could say anything more, she clapped her hands twice, and the lights flickered off. She fell down to her side and started drifting to sleep. She was too tired, I could tell. She wouldn't be dreaming. And if she did, it wouldn't be a nightmare. I knew it.

Obviously the conversation was over, and I rested in my bed as well, falling into a dream filled night, and the star of my dreams was my angel. Bella.

But before I drifted completely to unconsciousness, I thought about what the little boy had said. "_Cloud_". He said my name. After years of that same nightmare, I knew what he said now. And I remembered I had said something as well. I knew what I had said too, of course. But what I didn't know before, was that it was the little boys name, and that I knew exactly who that little boy was, which frightened me.

"_Angelus_".

I shivered as I thought of the note attached to the picture Bella had found. I had thrown it away, I couldn't let anyone know about that; who knows how they will react. I couldn't let their eyes settle upon those two, simple words, that sent undenying horror through me. It was just like seeing a ghost.

_I'm back_

* * *

**ok, for those of who haven't realized it...the dude in the picture...yeah, that's Angelus. also, I have a picture of him on my profile. it's anime, but if you find a picture of someone in real life that looks anything like him, tell me!!!! IMMEDIATLEY!! kk? cooL! have an awesome day everyone!**

**LoTZ.oF.LOvE!♥♥-mBcH**


	8. Something you should know

**I apologize for taking two years to update this, and also for the upcoming mistakes in the storyline. I just don't feel like taking the time read over the story and get everything right, so if something changes just ignore it and say whatever haha. My writing has definitely changed since I've last updated, and I'm not sure if you'll like it any better or any less. I hope you enjoy it in some way though. Alright, read on.**

* * *

_**Something you should know, I'm sorry that you don't.**_

**Cloud's POV**

I woke up and Stacy wasn't in my room anymore. I could hear simple chatter and general kitchen sounds downstairs. I wasn't as freaked as I had been last night, but my anxiety was still around.

It's something I always have, anxious feelings about everything. I guess it's what makes me shy. I get out of bed and go to my closet, and grab a show box. In it, I have a bag that contains my stash. Right now, all I have in it is a vile of Xanax; a pill for anxiety. I swallow one with just my spit, the taste doesn't bother me. It'll take about an hour to kick in, but I can handle myself until then.

Downstairs my mom and my sister are eating breakfast, and they already set up a plate for me.

"Thanks you guys, I'm sorry I woke up a little late," I tell them.

"It's fine sweetie, I woke up early anyway. I got some oranges from the grocery store this morning and made fresh juice, so drink up, and eat up!" My mom explains.

I smile at her and continue to eat my toast, waffle, veggie bacon, and eggs. I don't eat meat. Once I'm finished, I go upstairs, skip my shower and just change into a soft Bob Marley v-neck and straight jeans that hang low. I look at myself in the mirror with detest, my features are never pleasing to me. My eyes are too big, and my cheeks are sort of sucked in; or maybe that's from last night. Either way, I look like shit today. My hair is kinda brown now, too, from being in the sun all summer long.

I hear the doorbell ring, and my heart skips a beat. My Bella is here. I run downstairs and open the door and hug her tight to me and then I kiss her softly. She's so beautiful, with her long brown hair and her little black floral jumper and floral pantyhose.

"Damn," I say, "You never fail to catch my breath. Just how do you do it, babe?"

She smiled that beautiful smile of hers at me and just shook her head. "Let's get to school." She says.

I grab my bag, say goodbye to my mom, and get into my car with Bella and Stacy. We drop off Stacy, and get to school.

"What was up yesterday? Are you feeling better now?" Bella asks me as we get out of the car.

"Ya, don't you worry about it. I'm great, Bella. Yesterday I just felt a little sick from the lunch at school." I hate lying, but I'm not prepared to drag her into my fucked up secrets. I could lose her, or hurt her or something… I just don't want to face that.

My Xanax starts kicking in, so I grab her hand and walk us to a bench. Her hand feels so little in my hand, and her warmth heats me up inside. I lean against her, feeling great, and she kisses my cheek.

"Maybe you shouldn't eat lunch here anymore." She advises. For a second I forgot what we had been talking about, but I remember.

"Ya, probably." I mumble. "Hey, I can't chill tonight. I have things I need to take care of. Is that okay?" I ask her, because we hang out every day.

She smiles and says, "It's fine, hun. I wanted to hang out with Edward, anyway."

"Hah, alright. I'll be thinking of you, babe." I promise her.

"Me too."

Right then, I could feel the pills full effect. I felt so great, like nothing could go wrong. I wasn't afraid of anything. The only thing I had to do, was make sure I don't fall over.

Edward comes up to us now, and Bella jumps up and hugs him. I was leaning on her, so at first I couldn't catch myself and I start falling towards the bench, but I grasp myself. I don't think anyone noticed.

They're talking about something, but I can't keep up. I look at Edward looking at Bella. He looks at her the way I do, and it scares me. What if she loves him instead? I know he loves her, or at least likes her. I'm not jealous, and can't really be worried right now. I just know he wants her, wants my first love. But who can blame him? Bella is everything wonderful.

The day goes on, I manage not to pass out in class, and by the end of school I'm still feeling pretty great. But it's not enough.

The reason I didn't want to hang out with Bella today is because I wanted to get really fucked up tonight. Jacob Black, a friend of mine in my band, is throwing a kickback right now, and I'm so down.

I kiss Bella goodbye, and she drives home with Edward. He smirks at me, but I blow it off. I trust my Bella. I know she trusts me, and she should because I would never lie to her. I know it's wrong to keep everything from her, but I can't lose her… I can't. But I have desires to satisfy.

I have a hundred bucks on me, and when I'm at his house there's this dude there with a backpack totally FILLED with drugs. I buy what I can.

2 grams of some really dank weed, you can see the THC all over it like it was dipped in sugar. So beautiful. That's $40. Then I buy a gram of cocaine. Another $40. Last thing I buy, 2 ecstasy pills. $20; and there goes all my money. I save it all, and everyone else smokes me out, gives me lines of K, and I'm still feeling the Xanax, too. Someone's snorting some e, and offers me half, so I snort that. Normally my nose would burn, but man I'm so fucked up right now, nothing hurts. Nothing matters.

I feel so fucking happy, like my life is perfect. I have a great girlfriend, a loving family, and drugs. God, how I fucking love drugs. Nothing can go wrong, never. I have tingles all over my body, and everything I touch is like an orgasm. I'm lying on the floor, chewing on some binky this chick gave me, and music is pumping, and I can feel the bass in my body and it feels so perfect. The lights go down, and there's this light show, and then someone starts giving me a massage, and the next thing I know I had fainted, just because it felt THAT fucking good, I was knocked into trance by the combination of how amazing everything was.

It's one AM, and my phone is vibrating. I missed the first call, but it starts ringing again. It's Bella, and I know that something must be wrong. I also know I don't sound sober.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Cloud? Are you okay?" She asks hurriedly.

"Eh, ya. Tired. What's up, something wrong?" I try my best to think straight, to have a normal conversation.

"Cloud, I need you to come over here. I need to talk to you, face to face. It's important… I don't think we can really… be together…" She explains to me.

"What?" I ask, but it sounded more like "Whyeeeht."

"I just need to talk to you about it. It's Edward…" Bella confesses.

That perfect, euphoric feeling is gone. I start trembling, and my mind is gone. Black spots start appearing, and that beautiful view of the world starts to spin into a gray hell. Suddenly the mixes of chemicals I have in me don't agree with each other, and I fall into some hole in my mind. Sort of like some fucked up drug-induced psychotic breakdown.

* * *

**Kinda short, ya. But I hope you liked it? Just a little something to show you another part of Cloud. The next chapter will explain Bella's day and what happens on the phone. Also, a little hint to the next chapter. Xanax makes you forget certain parts, so you do things you have no control over. Hmmm, does that mean Cloud did something he'll regret? Haha. **

**Review! I love long reviews. :)**

**3**


End file.
